


The Easter Hunt

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Art, Collaboration, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Easter, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fox!Loki, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Rabbit!Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony is an Easter Bunny hurrying to collect some last minute chocolates, all while being watched by a certain smitten fox.





	The Easter Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hungry Eyes (for an Easter Treat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176575) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain). 



> This was inspired by the two of us talking, as per usual. Nova had a lovely Tony/T'challa Easter idea and then Stars threw FrostIron all over it. This is the end result. Hope you all enjoy! ♥

Tony was very busy this time of year.

There were chocolate eggs all over the forest that had been growing for the last twelve months and it was his job to collect and deposit them at the home of his Rhodey Bear. James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes was the sweetest Easter Bunny in the whole wide forest and it was the only reason why Tony would hop all over the woods collecting sugary treats for small bratty humans.

It was up to him, Pepper and the new trainee bunny Peter to collect all the eggs and other sweets for Rhodey so he could take them to the nearby towns. Pepper was helping Peter in the less dangerous areas of the forest while Tony was out scouting the very edge of their territory for the rarer and more delicious Easter treats.

He had just been collecting a honeycomb-chocolate egg and some chocolate clusters (and stealing a few when no one was looking). He was just on the edge of a clearing and had placed them carefully into his basket before checking his list to see what remained.

However, unknown to the busy rabbit--lost in concentration as he was--Tony was being watched.

On the very edge of the clearing, hiding among the bushes was a fox named Loki, and he only had eyes for the little brown bunny.

Where Tony was a common forest bunny, Loki was a sleek black fox and very rare in these parts of the wood. He was watching Tony with sharp, hungry, smitten eyes. Tony was oblivious to the fox’s sharp attention, and the way the fox had been following him for the last fifteen minutes. All Tony was paying attention to was the bush he had hopped over to and was picking cherry flavoured treats from; counting each one to make sure he had enough.

When he was finished, he scanned the clearing--not seeing Loki who had ducked his head to peer at Tony through the leaves--but finding nothing else he wanted to collect, Tony slid his basket over his arm and started to hop his way out of the clearing and back into the woods.

He was too far away to hear the startled, unhappy sound that Loki made as he realised his rabbit was about to disappear _again_. But Tony _did_ hear the sound of scrabbling paws and rustling bushes, but he turned a second too late as the next thing he knew something black and fluffy was colliding with him and knocking him to the ground. It sent his basket of treats flying off his arm and to the other side of the clearing, spilling his morning's work all over the grass.

It took a single twitch of Tony’s perturbed nose for him to register that the black blur was a fox, and his heart froze in his chest as panic gripped him. _Oh, god_ , he internally shrieked, _I’m going to be eaten on Easter!_

But unlike the biting or clawing he expected, what Tony found was four paws wrapping around him in possessive cuddle while a fluffy black cheek rubbed up against his own with open affection.

Wide-eyed, Tony could only glance down timidly at the fox that was clinging to him. His brown eyes met stunning green as the fox smiled up at him. “I am Loki,” the fox told him before swiping its tongue against Tony’s cheek in an affectionate lick. “And you’re going to be mine.”

Tony spluttered and tried to push the fox off him. “I am not!”

Loki just continued to smile at him, wide and undaunted. “Yes, you are.”

He rubbed his cheek against Tony’s once more, tugging him even closer and letting out a soft purr that made Tony shiver despite his best efforts.

“I am _not_ ,” Tony still tried to insist despite the purr instinctively making him want to go pliant and cuddle back. “Now let me go, I have Easter Eggs to collect!”

Loki tilted up his head; his large green eyes making Tony swallow as they stared at him with intensity and fascination. “I’ll let you go if I can come.” His long nose nuzzled at Tony’s neck. “I will not have anyone hurt what is mine.”

“I am not yours,” Tony grumbled, pushing at the fox in vain... pushing, with far less conviction as he found himself tilting into the fox’s latest nuzzle that felt really, really nice.

“I like you and you like me,” Loki told him simply, apparently noticing Tony’s inner turmoil and reading it correctly. “Of course you’re going to be mine.”

The words were said with such self-assurance, determination and pleasure; it was the kind of behaviour Tony recognised. It was the kind of behaviour found in mates and during courtships. It was the kind of instant attraction and interest that made Tony’s heart flutter and made him feel warm and safe held in the fox’s arms.

But it was a _fox_ and Tony had _sweets to collect for Rhodey_. So he couldn’t let the fox notice or derail him.

“I have eggs to collect,” he insisted, glaring at Loki, “now let me go!”

Loki’s tail and nose twitched, looking put out even as he argued, slightly petulantly, “Only if I come with you.”

The words made Tony hesitate, debating his options, the deadline he was on, and whether he wanted to invite a fox along with him. But Loki’s eyes were stubborn and pretty; staring into Tony’s own with hope and longing. It made a part of Tony melt the way it never had around the other bunnies. It made his heart ache the way people always said it would, when he found his perfect partner.

Slowly, and with more than a little hesitance, Tony carefully allowed, “Okay, you can come with me.”

He was rewarded by a bright grin and another lick to his cheek that made Tony scrunch up his eyes and let out a very small giggle. It also made him say, before he could stop himself, “I’m Tony.”

“You’re mine,” Loki countered, but upon hearing Tony’s soft noise of protest, Loki followed it by tucking his furry head under Tony’s chin and declaring. “But I can be yours too.”

And even though those words shouldn’t have done anything of the sort--even though he should really be continuing to protest and pushing the fox away--somehow, they just made Tony smile and cuddle Loki right back.

* * *

It took them a long while to leave the clearing and that was mostly because Loki didn’t want to let him go, but when he finally did, Tony found the fox was helpful with collecting chocolates. He was also a lot of fun to be around.

Loki took great pleasure and pride in scaring off the birds that were trying to eat the chocolates Tony needed. He also helped pick whatever Tony needed, bringing them back to Tony with glee and flicking his tail happily when Tony thanked him and put them in the basket. It made Tony’s stomach twist and his heart flutter and he often found himself looking away from the pretty black fox.

Loki also liked to talk to Tony as they worked; discussing all the places Loki had seen on his travels and asking about Tony’s life as an Easter Bunny, what his favourite treats were and what he liked to do for fun. Loki _also_ liked rubbing his cheek against Tony’s at any chance that he got and Tony couldn’t say that he minded the warmth and sweetness of the affection.

It was why, when Tony had collected all the Easter chocolates he needed and had made his way to Rhodey’s burrow (with Loki trailing close behind), he had asked the pouting fox to wait nearby. Loki had looked unhappy, but he had agreed, taking a seat by a tree and giving Tony a soft, parting lick to the cheek.

It wasn't an easy or quick process to deposit all the chocolates and slip away from his friends and the festivities, but he managed it an hour later. He was almost worried the fox wouldn't be there, but when Tony made his way out as promised, he found the despondent fox playing with a small collection of toffees. _Tony's favourite toffees_ and ones the fox must have gone searching for in Tony's absence. The thought made Tony smile.

The fox didn't take long to catch his scent and the moment Loki did he glanced up, his slumped posture changing to a wagging tail as his eyes brightened to look like luminescent emeralds.

Tony just hopped over to him; his hands behind his back and making Loki tilt his head curiously. Tony waited until he had stopped in front of the fox before he brought the item round in front of them. The instant Loki's eyes caught on the item and realized what it was shock painted his face, but a moment later it was replaced by ecstatic delight.

Because carried in Tony's arms was the most important gift an Easter Bunny could give at Easter.

Tony had with him an Easter Heart Egg; it was large and sweet and only meant to be given out to someone special, and for him to hold it out to Loki for the fox to take, it meant that Tony was giving his acceptance of the fox’s courtship.

Tony was agreeing with a soft, shy smile, that he was happy to be Loki’s.

 


End file.
